


Horror movie cuddles

by Aprilfrog



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, kaemaki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilfrog/pseuds/Aprilfrog
Summary: English isn't my first language so sorry if this is bad.Feel free to leave criticism in the comments.(∩｡･ｏ･｡)っ.ﾟ☆｡'`
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Kudos: 16





	Horror movie cuddles

Prompt: Person A and Person B watching a horror movie. Person A can’t sleep that night and Person B comforts them in a cuddle.

It was movie night for Kaede and Maki, they barely interact during weekdays due to their hectic lives so this was a bit of relief that they get to spend some time together. But unfortunately for Kaede, it was Maki’s turn to choose the movie, which most likely was going to be in horror genre, Kaede hated horror movies because she normally gets too frightened to finish it but alas Maki’s favorite genre is horror. And to no surprise Maki choose a horror movie.

During the movie, Kaede huddled under a blanket hoping a jumpscare wouldn’t appear. Until the dreaded moment came like a truck, which made Kaede scream the loudest Maki has heard from her.

After the movie, Kaede still terrified was and Maki was sound asleep. Kaede felt like she would not be able to sleep soundly again until she felt an arm go around her waist. It was Maki’s, Maki was cuddling her. At that moment Kaede forgot about everything and started to drift into sweet unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so sorry if this is bad.  
> Feel free to leave criticism in the comments.  
> (∩｡･ｏ･｡)っ.ﾟ☆｡'`


End file.
